


Vitaðr

by marlboroblued



Category: Fate/Extra Last Encore (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlboroblued/pseuds/marlboroblued
Summary: My own version of Fenrir just pondering about Misao as his Master. Unprompted drabble for my friend somnim at Tumblr cause she got me thinking!! Written in first perspective cause it’s more effective.
Relationships: Misao Amari/Fenrir | Avenger, Misao Amari/Original Character(s)





	Vitaðr

She is a creature I barely speak to, yet we share a certain thirst. It is not one that can be easily quenched. The solution to it demands more than it craves. You slumber and dream of better, brighter things, whereas I wake and search for ways to enhance what little progress I have now. And then there is her who nods her head firmly at me without a hint of fear or a sliver of doubt. Perhaps that is the first time someone had gazed at me with no cowardice in mind. She is aware of the things I can do, or rather, she has an idea of the destruction I could leave in my wake. The extent of my anger. How deep my fangs could sink and how large the scratch my claws could grace. It is unheard of, or at least I believe so.

A mere Midgardian striving to achieve a dream long gone.

A Master and a Servant collaborate in order to satisfy each other’s needs. A relationship wherein both parties are in need of help. With her, I do not have to think about it. I do not have to consider the possibility of being used. This Magus wants my dream completed. She wants to see it occur before my eyes. No proper Midgardian would hope to watch their world sink as the Gods are brought to naught. What is she, then? The end of my ambition is smoldering. A lair of chaos that the weak can never survive from. The omnipotent wish granting device is heralded to be a catalyst for noble intentions, but my usage for it will be surrendered to a complete disorder and confusion. Its result might as well destroy the world in which she inhabits.

Even though this is made known and clear to her, she does not waver. Firmly she would look at me, lacking desires of her own. No, I am mistaken. What I hope to attain may be her ambition as well. If so, then there is truly no other way but to win this. I must ascertain that our victory is carved in a stone so sturdy it will cast fear even to Gods as they realize they are eradicated and the worlds are better off without their existence staining the soil of the realms. Such madness can only entertain the insane. Is she insane like me? I look at her and I can never seem to find the answer that could quiet my question.

I do not understand her. I will never hope to.

I am fine with her difference and will seek nothing else.


End file.
